


Not Meow

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, his bf hates them, kuroo loves puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of cat puns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meow

"Ahh! It's so hot outside!" Kuroo whined, slumping into the couch cushions. He'd invited Kenma over to hang out but he just played video games. Kenma's golden eyes stared wide at the handheld system's screen and his delicate fingers tapped rhythmically on the buttons. Kuroo sighed and repositioned himself. Kenma still hadn't responded to his complaint. He stretched a bit and got up, making Kenma glance towards him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still glued to the game.

"Gettin some lunch, want anything?" Kuroo yawned and paced around, looking for his keys.

"Yeah, get some McDonalds or something." Kenma quietly said.

A wide grin spread across Kuroo's face, "Don't you mean... McNyanolds?" 

The soft tapping sound halted and Kenma's hands became still. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly like he was going to scream his head off. Instead he turned slightly to get a glimpse of Kuroo.

"Don't." He said seriously, taking a couple moments to glare at Kuroo. He squinted and went back to his game. 

"Aw don't have a," Kuroo paused to snicker into his hand, "hissy fit."

Kenma sighed heavily and, once again, turned around. This time he faced Kuroo and gave him a warning glare. His cat-like pupils glinted in the light and burned through his friend's head.

Kuroo pretended not to notice.

"Come on, you know my puns are... purrrfect." He winked at Kenma, causing the other to wrinkle his nose in disgust. By now, he'd put the game down to judge Kuroo with all his energy. 

"I swear to God make one more pun-" His face was nose-to-nose with Kuroo. He had his usual annoying grin which made Kenma squint and furrow his brows.

"What happened?" Kuroo pressed his forehead into Kenma's, "Cat got your tongue?" His warm breath tickled Kenma's nose. Usually he'd dart away quickly, but he was too busy giving Kuroo his infamous death stare.

In one swift action, Kenma's lips were at Kuroo's ear. The older boy jumped a bit, but maintained his cool image. 

"Make one more cat pun and I'm breaking up with you." Kenma whispered and leaned back. He left a shocked Kuroo hovering over the couch, while he retrieved his game.

"Come on Kenma, don't be like that!" Kuroo circled around Kenma, eventually settling on the seat right next to him. He shook Kenma lightly, pleading for forgiveness like a child who broke an expensive vase. 

Kenma put one small, thin finger in front of Kuroo's lips and quieted him. He looked up from his game and inched toward the frozen Kuroo. A little smile spread across his lips as he began to form his words.

"Sorry Kuroo," he held back a giggle, "not meow."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i gotta finish that orher fic and its 1:30 AM so was this rly worth it :')


End file.
